


A dumb joke

by Ethel09



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethel09/pseuds/Ethel09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal misses a visit, and Peter an opportunity to keep his mouth shut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dumb joke

June, Neal and Peter were having coffee on the terrace. It was a nice, sunny late afternoon. Peter felt satisfied. They had just closed a very complex case, once again thanks to Neal's expertise. It was worth having spent all that Saturday at work. And June's coffee was delicious, as usual.

"By the way dear", said June suddenly. "A very lovely young woman came to the house and asked for you this morning. She told me that as she was nearby she had wanted to thank you again for saving her life. Her name was Sophie Covington."

"These things only happen to you," exclaimed Peter with a smile. "You deceived her and she doesn't even resent you for that!"

"Well, if what she told me is true, Neal saved her life twice," June said. "I suppose it can be quite enough to set things right."

"What do you think, Neal ?" continued Peter with a playful smile. "You should call her back. You could even marry her. Think of it, a heiress ! You'd never have to bother about how to get the finest things in life."

To Peter's suprise, Neal only replied with a short smile that didn't reach his eyes, and said: "I really don't think it would be a good idea". Then he rose and went to lean on the balcony, his back on him.

Looking to June, Peter saw that the usually so friendly and serene lady was looking back at him with cold, disapproving eyes. Peter lowered his gaze and began to stare at his hands. June was the only person in the world that could make him feel like an ill-mannered little boy.

He cleared his throat and said : "I think I should go now. El is probably expecting me."

June walked him downstairs with the courtesy of an offended queen.

"What happened, June ? What was wrong with what I said ?" Peter asked on the doorstep. "Neal usually reacts very well at any joke about his skills at charming people and taste for high living."

"My dear Peter, I'm quite sure what you said was just a joke, because if you can't see the difference, for Neal, between conning a woman with unpleasant projects and marrying a nice, innocent woman for her money, you don't understand him at all. But let me say it was not a very funny joke. Obviously you didn't realize that the episode brought out some big issues for Neal."

With that, she wished him a good evening and closed the door. Her thoughts were already turned only to Neal, and she climbed back the stairs to join him near the railing.

"Do you want to speak about Sophie ?" she said gently.

"She was the wife of a hedge fund manager Peter investigated. He died in an accident and left her $50 millions through an insurance settlement. I was supposed to get close to her to find out if she had anything to do with her husband's death but…"

"You did more than getting close to her. She began to have feelings for you, and you for her," completed June. "She's very pretty."

"Not only that, June. She's one of the most honest and generous girls I've ever met. She wasn't after the money at all. When she learnt that it was dirty, she decided to donate it all to charity. All what she wanted was a quiet happy life with a man she could love."

"So why wouldn't you see her again ? You're not with Sara anymore."

"I know that it's better for Maya if I don't try to see her again, but I have a hard time forgetting her. Besides, even if I could really fall in love with another woman that soon, it wouldn't be right, June. If I hadn't bragged that I had stolen the music box, Kate would be alive. I had thought I could start a new life with Maya but I had to leave her just as we were starting to know each other, because Peter had looked for me and led Collins to me. Even if I could forget Maya that fast, I wouldn't want to involve a girl like Sophie in my present life. What these two years taught me is that I can't escape from my past." He had a brief, joyless laugh. "Sorry for the pity-party, June."

June gently put her hand on Neals arm. "Don't be sorry. You have intense, deep feelings, dear, and you keep hiding them. Maybe it's a necessity with Peter and your other FBI coworkers. But I'm here to listen. You know you are like a grandson to me. And let me tell you something. I'm sure that sooner than you think, you'll be free from the FBI, and from all your past. I know you'll find a way. And you'll find happiness."  
You deserve to be happy, Neal. Don't ever doubt that."

**Author's Note:**

> Peter never makes one of his dumb and demeaning jokes at Neal's expense in front of June. He certainly knows better. So I imagined one occasion where he might have let something slip that would at least show his complete lack of any kind of tact and insight.
> 
> I indeed liked Sophie's character. She was a very sweet and idealistic young woman. She didn't hesitate for a minute to put her money on Neal's account to save him, contrary to Sara.  
> And I noticed that as it have been the case after Kate's death, we were given no insight into Neal's feelings after having been forced to leave Maya so abruptly. The reason for these blanks is that the show almost only focuses on his relationship with Peter.
> 
> I liked to have Peter feeling small for once in that story. It makes up a little for all his demeaning comments to Neal.  
> And I think that if someone could shame him (vaguely at least), it would be June, with her good heart and her impressive physical and moral elegance.


End file.
